


Shakin' Like an Earthquake

by RestartMyHeartxx (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RestartMyHeartxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's Birthday and Niall decides to give him a bj yaaaaay.</p>
<p>Based on this prompt; </p>
<p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>Narry smut, bj?</p>
<p>And this somehow happened to turn into more fluff than anything? (I regret nothing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakin' Like an Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly listed to Family Force 5 writing this; Cray Button, Zombie, Earthquake, Fever. First piece of writing that I've uploaded 8DD

Harry was roused from his slumber by the feeling of feather-light kisses being rained over his face, and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know who it was. A smile broke out across his features and he stretched, body bowing off of the bed, toes curling.   
He opened his sleepy eyes, jungle green meeting glacial blue as Niall looked down at him, a cute and small lopsided grin etched onto his pale features. Harry felt his heart beat a little bit faster at seeing that, a sensation that he could only describe as love coursing through his veins. Every day it was the same; Niall never failed to take his breath away when he entered the room, he never failed to make Harry laugh, and he never failed to make Harry fall in love with him again every single moment of every single day. 

“Guess what day it is,” The blond chirped brightly, leaning down to continue brushing soft kisses along Harry’s skin, a hand resting on the younger male’s chest.  
“I don’t know, Niall,” Harry replied drowsily, his mind still foggy with sleep as he rubbed his eyes. His boyfriend’s gentle kisses felt so nice, the brunette felt like he could have drifted back off quite easily and it was a tempting thought.  
Niall leaned back a few centimetres, sending Harry an incredulous look that he wasn’t able to see. “Seriously?” As he spoke, his lips swept across the porcelain skin, the soft tone replaced by one of disbelief.   
Harry wasn’t sure where this was heading and he furrowed his brow, turning his head so he was looking at his lover. Niall chucked delicately, amusement dancing in his Arctic orbs as he tapped Harry’s nose.  
“It’s your birthday, you dork,” The blond snickered, shaking his head slightly. “You’re hopeless, y’know that?”  
Well that explained it then, didn’t it? Harry suddenly felt rather stupid, forgetting his own birthday and all, but Niall’s smile was infectious and he found himself mirroring it. 

“I was testing you, Horan, stop jumping to conclusions,” Harry smiled, voice slow and languid as he spoke. Was it possible to have your heart burst from loving someone so much?  
“Mmhm,” The older boy didn’t look like he believed him at all, and the brunette had been about to defend his pride but Niall closed the gap between them and landed a tender kiss on his lips. Any and all witty remarks flew straight out the window then, his mind consumed by a single thought; Niall.  
Niall reached up to cup Harry’s face, thumb resting at the joint behind his jaw while he pressed his lips lovingly against his boyfriend’s. In that moment, Harry knew what someone meant when they said they were so happy they could die. As he worked his lips against his lover’s his life could have ended and he wouldn’t have regretted a thing; A sweet demise.   
The loved consumed him, much like a potent poison, but then, love wasn’t like venom was it? Love was sweet, love was beautiful. In his naivety, he thought of love as a flame. Hot and fierce, and as time went on he believed that it became as coals; deep-burning and unquenchable. That wasn’t always true, but he was yet to experience otherwise. 

If only he knew.

After a few moments, the kiss became more heated. The blond parted Harry’s lips with his own and the younger male was quite happy to oblige, hands moving up to tangle in the flaxen locks in an attempt to tug him closer. The exchange was long and slow, a clashing of teeth, tongues and lips and Harry felt himself become lost in the sensation. One of Niall’s hands trailed down his chest, tracing over the contours and sparking the nerve endings to life, as though his skin had caught fire. Harry shamelessly moaned into the blond’s mouth, his mind far from his actions.   
The Irish boy pulled back after what seemed an eternity, a wicked gleam in his frosted orbs. The sides of his mouth were lilted upwards ever so slightly, his features looking every part deviant, and God Harry just didn’t know what to do with himself. Niall was just as breathless as he was and all the brunette could do was watch on in a helpless state as the Irish boy kissed down his chest, nipping and kissing the fair skin. Harry arched up into his mouth, hissing and groaning softly with each touch. 

Niall reached the waistband of his underwear and, with a mischievous grin, pulled them down, freeing Harry’s now hard cock.   
The brunette squirmed with the anticipation, tracking every movement his lover made with his jade orbs.   
The blond looked up at him with glacial blue eyes one final time before leaning forward and taking the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip experimentally. This earned him a keen, the sound coming from the back of the brunette’s throat. He wanted, no, needed more. He bucked his hips up, a hand entwining in the flaxen locks, only to have Niall push his hips back down with his hands, pulling his head back to avoid gagging.  
He tutted at him, smirking. “Patience is a virture, Harold,” One that he didn’t possess, evidently.   
Harry mewled, tugging the older boy closer, and he sighed in relief as he felt the warmth of Niall around the tip again.

His tongue swirled around the head while he sucked, hand gripping the base of Harry’s length. The brunette so very desperately wanted to rock his hips, but Niall kept a firm hand there to prevent him from doing so, forcing the brunette to accept the current pace.   
Harry’s head all but spun when Niall began to take in the rest of his shaft, hallowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head. A tight heat had built in the pit of his stomach and it was only growing, hard tremors racking his body. He was lost in a complete state of bliss, moans tumbling from his lips with every breath and every bob of his lover’s head, which had now picked up a considerable pace.

Niall would go down, as far as he could allowed himself, and bob back up, taking a sharp intake of breath before repeating, his hand covering the part he couldn’t take in.   
The tightness and heat had now become unbearable, so much so that Harry continued trying to gyrate his hips once again, even though Niall only pushed him down harder. The brunette just couldn’t help himself.   
They continued on like this, Harry keening and mewling, Niall sucking and bobbing, until the emerald eyed male couldn’t take it anymore.  
With one last cry of pleasure, his body spasmed and he came hot into his boyfriend’s mouth, white taking hold of his vision as the high devoured him.   
The blond continued to suck the orgasm out of him, swallowing all of Harry as best he could, and he only ceased when the younger boy calmed down. Harry looked down at his lover with a blessed out expression, watching him pull back but hardly registering anything else other than what he had just experienced.  
The icy eyed male looked up at him with a wicked-lovely smile, a bit of stray cum on the corner of his mouth.  
“Happy birthday,”


End file.
